


A Daydream Away (Jalex)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Alex, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jalex - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sad Jack, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Unrequited Love, a daydream away, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had been hopelessly in love with Alex since they meet, but now it's seems as if the older boy had forgotten all about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daydream Away (Jalex)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that this is not real, just something that I imagined so yeah... Enjoy I guess? :)

“I wish you could see your face right now  
‘Cause you’re grinning like a fool  
And we’re sitting on your kitchen floor  
On a Tuesday afternoon”

Jack remembered the time before Lisa, when he and Alex would sit around on his kitchen floor after school eating ice cream out of the tubs and talk about pretty much everything. Back when it was just the two of them against the world. Of course back then he was nothing more than a friend to Alex, but at least that part stayed the same.

“It doesn’t matter when we get back  
To doing what we do  
‘Cause right now could last forever  
Just as long as I’m with you”

After Alex met Lisa, he started spending less and less time with Jack and then no time at all. Jack only saw his best friend when they went on tours and had interviews, but whenever he needed the other boy, he was nowhere to be found.

“You’re just a daydream away  
I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you  
And I’ll keep you a daydream away  
Just watch from a safe place  
So I never have to lose”

Every night since Alex met Lisa, Jack had nightmares, one more vivid and real than the other. You see Jack found out about his feelings for Alex when they were still in high school, but he never had the courage to ask him out before it was too late.

So now he was flooded with memories of him and Alex when they were kids. Every time he closed his eyes the images floated around in his mind filling him with an empty feeling inside.

“We would go out on the weekend  
To escape our busy lives  
And we’d laugh at all the douche-bag guys  
Chasing down their desperate wives”

The clearest memory he had of Alex was when the older boy had dragged him to a Ravens game and they sat in the very back of the stadium, so far up that the players looked like birds, and they spend so much time laughing at all the wanna-be-Hollywood wives who were complaining to their husbands about the game being too long and too boring for them.

“I would drink a little too much  
You’d offer me a ride  
And I would offer you a t-shirt  
And you would stay another night”

One night all the memories became too much for Jack, so while his bandmates went out to a club, he stayed in, which was a very atypically thing to do for him, since he was always the first out the door when clubs were mentioned.

He pulled out his acoustic guitar and sat down on his bunk with a note pad and a pencil and started strumming the chords, writing them down as he went along.

About an hour later he had a quiet head, and a beautiful song about how much Alex meant to him.

“We never stood a chance out there  
Shooting love in real-time  
So we’ll take it over ice tonight  
With a little salt  
And a little lime”

He played the song through a couple of times and when he finished the last chord, he was tackled by the one person he would never have thought would come back for him. Alexander William Gaskarth.

“I’m so sorry Jack… I… I… I know you probably hate me for ignoring you for so long, but I couldn’t bear to be near you…” Alex sobbed into his hands.

“Alex, what on earth are you talking about?” Jack asked clearly confused.

“I realized I had feelings for you on the first day of our friendship and I’ve been too scared of losing you to tell you, but I realized earlier today that by being with Lisa all the time, I’ve already lost you. So Jack I love you!” He just sat there completely gobsmacked for awhile before Alex started crying even harder.

“I… I… I love you too Al…” I didn’t get to finish my sentence before his lips attacked mine.

Maybe some things were best kept a daydream away, but this was definitely not one of those things.


End file.
